Caminos
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Cada quien por su lado, cada quien con su justicia, cada quien con su idea. Cada quien por su camino. ¿Qué pasaron y por qué?, L, Mello, Matt y Near, y los relatos de cómo están recordando lo que más quisieron, momentos antes de morir.


_**Esto es corto, lo había escrito por un concurso de una página y no sé que, pero... ¡Aquí tá! XD , espero les guste. n_n**_

_**PD : Cada letra principal que sea marcada en negrita, significa cambio de narrador. (Primero L, después Mello, seguido Matt y después Near.)**_

* * *

**Caminos.**

**L**a soledad automática, el silencio por alguna razón, mi último momento, sabiendo la verdad, al fin sabía todo. Pero este extraño silencio repentino, oscuridad inmensa, me recordaron…

Si me permitís contaros, de todos modos, no me queda mucho por respirar, así que podría bien valer la pena.

La oscuridad de la sala, era esa misma oscuridad que transmitía tanta calma, tanto silencio. Cualquiera diría que un cuarto oscuro hasta tiene su propio ruido. Es incorrecto. Pero podría decir que esa es la sensación que transmite  
a quien le escuche.

Ya levaba aproximadamente 7 horas en la sala de computación, sólo. Como siempre, me encontraba investigando mis mas recientes casos, pero en ese momento fue en cuando sentí a la soledad en persona. Una angustia indescriptible, no sé la razón, pero me sentía ciertamente solo, y hubiera deseado aunque sea la más mínima compañía. No importaba mucho, igual , debía llevar a cabo todas mis investigaciones correspondientes.

Transcurría apenas una hora más, y se hacía pesado ver la pantalla del computador, de las computadoras. Ciertamente, estaba algo cansado de esto, pero no de ese modo, solo necesitaba despejar mi mente, nada más.

Luego de unos minutos mas , tenía otro caso cerrado. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la mesa , tomé un pequeño platillo blanco con un pastel de chocolate y fresa sobre él. Fui a paso lento, y me senté en el sofá.

En ese momento, oí el bajo rechinar de la puerta de la sala de computación, así que quedé atento a cualquier sonido extra. Aún en mi posición, dirigí mi vista al lugar procedente del sonido. No veía nada, o no había nadie…

- L... - Escuché una tímida y simpática voz, volteé a ver de quien se trataba, a mi lado se encontraba sentado, el pequeño genio de cabello dorado y ojos azules, bajé un poco la mirada para verlo mejor y sonreí un poco.

- Mihael.

- …Por favor, puedes decirme Mello…

- …De acuerdo… - Observé atento al pequeño.

-L, yo… - Bajó la mirada - …No puedo dormir…

- Somos dos - Sonreí a el niño - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?.

- Eso no es todo - Se talló un poco los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, en signo de sueño - Trato pero no puedo dormir… Estábamos con los demás niños, reunidos en el patio, y comenzaron a contar historias de terror, y yo… - Lo  
interrumpí en ese momento.

- No… - Él me miró, probablemente no comprendió a lo que me refería, por lo que seguí - Ya sé tu punto, no puedes temer a esas historias, simplemente, no puedes temer, Mello.

- Si, pero… - Volvió a bajar la mirada - Debo admitir que tengo miedo desde entonces…

- Dudo que esas criaturas de los cuentos de terror existan, Mello, es de tan solo un 2% de que alguna vez exista algo como esas criaturas.

- Lo sé, Matt me dijo lo mismo…

- Matt… ¿Él te ha estado ayudando a no temer?

- Bueno… Mentiría si digo que no, me ha estado ayudando desde que tengo memoria.. - Sonrió.

- Te ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio… - Comí un poco mas de helado, y dediqué una sonrisa al pequeño rubio. - Tienes un buen amigo.

- Si, tengo suerte de tenerlo - Sonrió mas animado - Y sobre lo que dije…

- Descuida, si necesitas algo, puedes pedirlo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - Me abrazó con esa alegría interior, y cerró los ojos, feliz.

- …¿Me permites contarte?

- ¿Uh? - Dejó de abrazarme en el momento, y me observó atento - ¡Si!, cuéntame - Sonrió.

- … - Se veía tan entusiasmado, sonreí y dije - Bueno, tomaré otro helado para ti, y te contaré algo… - Seguido me levanté, y él me siguió alegre.

Era una lástima, pero ahí estaba, descubriendo que quien creí que era mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo, era Kira.

Seguidos unos minutos, sentí que mi respiración se detuvo, mis latidos finalmente cesaron.

**M**e había ido de Wammy's House, "Todo por superar a Near, atrapar a Kira, y vengar el nombre de L", eso pensé.

Dejé todo atrás… Cuando era pequeño, recuerdo que L solía contarme historias, me hacía sentir tan bien conmigo mismo.

Él era ciertamente mi ídolo, todo un ejemplo a seguir. Nunca existirá alguien como él, nunca nadie que se le compare, eso creo y eso quiero.

Al irme, no muchos, mas bien, nadie, nadie se había opuesto a mi decisión de irme. Todos me observaban con temor y rencor al mismo tiempo. Otros sonreían al saber que me iría, idiotas. El único a quien le afectó mi ida de Wammy's, fue Matt, quien creo que aún debe seguir encerrado en su habitación con angustia, aún llorando. Creo que el será al único que extrañe de ese lugar. En fin, Linda era completamente molesta, de Near no pienso hablar, Roger… Era Roger Ruvie, no tenía porque extrañarlo, supongo.

Ahora fuera de Wammy's House, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿A dónde ir?, ¿Cómo lograría mi objetivo si apenas sabía en donde estaba parado?. Dios… Me hubiera traído a Matt conmigo, no hay caso, iré a donde se me pegue la gana,  
tal vez consiga algo bueno de tanto caminar por las calles de aquí. Las calles no estaban solitarias, ¿Qué debería hacer?. Era una calle con bastante gente, era realmente llena, escasa de lugares vacíos. La gente que pasaba rápidamente y sin dar tiempo a uno de siquiera reaccionar, te empujaban y se molestaban, era algo irritante.

Era una molestia tener que buscar nuevos hogares, que hacer ahora… A dónde huir.

En Wammy's me podía pasar toda la maldita tarde con Matt, planeando e ideando nuevos planes para molestar a Near. Lo cierto es que ahora estoy solo para todo, yo mismo debo idear planes solo, yo mismo debo conseguirme chocolate, yo mismo debo de halagar mis propios esfuerzos, yo debo hacerlo todo solo, sin la siempre amistosa ayuda de Matt, y sin los consejos de L.

L...

Hay veces en las que llego a creer que nunca debí irme de Wammy's… Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, y no pienso volver a ese lugar.

Tan solo transcurría un año, cuando una noche, me metí a una especie de fiesta. Gente con antifaces, copas con distintas bebidas, trajes de etiqueta, bastante formal.

Caminé hacia la barra de bar de la fiesta, mordiendo mi chocolate, el hombre que atendía la barra, se acercó a mí mientras limpiaba una copa con una servilleta blanca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?. - Me miró con disgusto mientras seguía con su labor.

- … - Las bebidas alcohólicas no son de mi gusto, o no aún. - Quiero un vaso de agua.

- …Lo lamento, pero aquí no servimos a niños, así que mejor vete de aquí. - Volteó, ignorándome.

- Disculpe, pero… - Ese señor insistió.

- Dije que no servimos a niños, piérdete.

- Óigame un momento - Golpeé con fuerza la barra y lo miré - Solo pido agua, no he pedido bebidas con alcohol, así que quisiera que por lo menos me escuche.

- … - Volteó a verme - Solo te lo diré una vez mas, lárgate de este lugar si no quieres meterte en problemas, estúpido insolente.

- Maldito… - Murmuré molesto ante la sonrisa burlona del sujeto del bar.

- Deme un vodka, ahora mismo. - Dijo un señor que se paró junto a mi a ver al sujeto ese de la barra de bar.

- Entendido - Fue a buscar el vodka, lo sirvió en una copa de vidrio y se la dio al señor de mi lado.

- … - Tomó un poco de la copa y me miró - ¿Y tú..?

- ¿Ah? - Reaccioné ante esa pregunta que no logré entender por completo - ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Qué vas a tomar?, yo invito. - Dio otro sorbo a su vodka.

- Bueno, solo pedí un vaso de agua, pero este señor insiste en que me vaya… Así que creo que eso haré.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - Comenzó a reír - Ya, ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?.

- Puedes llamarme Mello.

- ¿Mello?, de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres para tomar?

- Solo agua…

- Escuche - Dio un golpe a la barra y el sujeto lo miró enseguida - Deme un copa de agua para mi acompañante - ¿Soy su acompañante?.

- Enseguida - Tomó una copa y la llenó con la mejor agua mineral, sin protestar, volvió y me pasó la copa con una mirada de odio.

- … - Tomé la copa, ahora comenzaba a entender un poco las cosas, que debía hacer y como comportarme para conseguir algo en esa fiesta.

- Es evidente que eres nuevo por estos lugares - Seguía tomando de su vodka.

- Bueno… He vivido cerca de estas calles, pero dejé el lugar donde vivía, así que esto es nuevo para mi… - Tomé un poco del agua de la copa.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Y de dónde eras?.

- … - ¿Debería decirle?, bueno, no pierdo ni gano nada con eso - De un orfanato…

- Entonces no tienes familia y escapaste de un orfanato… - Dejó su copa de la barra. - ¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo?

- ¿Eh?, ¿A dónde?

- Veras, esta no es una fiesta común y corriente…

-Si, ya lo noté, es una fiesta formal.

-No solo eso… - Miró al sujeto de la barra - Otro vodka para mi… - Volvió a mirarme - Soy el jefe de una mafia, pero podría buscar a alguien con interés de adoptarte.

- No - Me miró con poco entendimiento - Quiero unirme a su mafia.

- ¿Enserio?, bueno… Supongo que puedes, pero demuestra que tan bueno eres.

- Entendido, por cierto… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Rod. - Tomó la copa que le trajo el mesero o como diablos se llame y tomó un poco.

- Bien, Rod, no le defraudaré - Sonreí un poco.

- Eso espero, Mello - Caminó un poco, y por instinto, le seguí.

- ¿Eh, quien es ese, jefe? - Dijo un hombre que estaba junto a una especie de reunión en la esquina del lugar.

- Es Mello, dígnense a presentarse, pertenece a la mafia.

- ¿Oh, enserio?, parece pequeño… ¿Y desde cuando pertenece a una mafia alguien tan pequeño? - Dijo el hombre.

- Desde ahora - Respondió Rod - Denle la bienvenida.

- ¿¡Cómo!? - Todos en el grupo quedaron atónitos - ¿Quieres decir que el formará parte de NUESTRA mafia? - Pero que… Remarcó "Nuestra" como si fuera su único tesoro.

- Si, así es… - Dijo Rod con cara de aburrido.

- …Entonces… - Mordí mi chocolate, ya tenía un plan hecho - No crean que voy a preguntar sus nombres uno por uno, preséntense.

- Ah… - Rod me miró y sonrió superiormente - Obedezcan a Mello.

- Claro, jefe.

Desde esa vez, todos me obedecen en la mafia, como lo hacen con Rod. En todo el tiempo que llevo con ellos, mis planes no han fallado nunca, y tengo una gran carga de chocolate como recompensa.

Tuve otros caminos para elegir, otras opciones, pero yo elegí esta.

Pasados nuevos años, luego de la explosión, todos los integrantes de la mafia murieron, a excepción de mí. La mitad de mi rostro está quemado, estoy prácticamente muerto, pero no puedo morir ahora, no puedo dejar mi único  
objetivo de lado, yo elegí este destino, y no lo voy a dejar, si lo hago, solo seré un segundón otra vez. Estoy obligado a seguir y resistir cuanto obstáculo me cruce.

Una vez, por la tarde, caminaba con una campera roja, cubriéndome con la capucha de la misma, caminando por un parque, vi a alguien de aspecto conocido, como todo un experto, es que, era un experto, sentado en un  
banco, fumando y con un vídeo juego portátil. ¿Era él?, por supuesto que era él. Me acerqué lo mas normal posible y no vacilé en hablarle.

- Trabajarás para mí. - Dije apuntándole con una pistola.

- ..¿Uh? - Levantó un poco la mirada para verme y detuvo su juego - ¿Quién, yo?

- …Si, tú.

- ¿Trabajar para ti?, no soy una perra a la que le pagas para que haga tus deberes cotidianos. - Dijo sonriendo, sin temor alguno.

- Pero eres un perro que puede ayudarme bastante… - Sonreí un poco aún apuntándole con mi arma.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti? - Guardó su vídeo juego en su bolsillo y se levantó del banco.

- ¿Tan distinto estoy que no me recuerdas, Matt? - Dije bajando el arma.

- ¿Uh? … - Me miró por un momento y sonrió con alegría - Mello…

- Acertaste, necesito que… - Se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó.

- Te extrañé tanto… - Seguía abrazándome - ¿Qué necesitas?. - Bien, ya está más servicial.

- …¿Aún le temes a Kira?

- Uhm… Un poco, pero dime. - Sonrió y continuó fumando.

- Perfecto - Sonreí dispuesto a contarle el plan.

Otro aliado, es una verdadera pena que ahora se encuentre en un problema así.

Siempre me obedeció, sin pedir nada a cambio, pero igual lo recompensaba por todo, porque sabía que él lo hacía para ayudarme y verme triunfar, como cuando éramos niños.

Hubiera querido despedirme de él. Pero era demasiado tarde para agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí. Sentí el último respiro, cuando caí en sobre el volante del camión.

**M**ientras iba conduciendo, recordé a Mello, recordé como jugábamos en Wammy's. Quisiera volver a esos tiempos, si lo describo de esta manera, puedo darme cuenta que aún ,como antes, sigo estando con Mello, y jugamos, aunque sea todo de una manera distinta, en cierto sentido, seguimos jugando del mismo modo. Creo que perdí varias oportunidades en la vida, todo para ser amigo fiel de Mello, y hacer todo lo que él quería, cumplir sus caprichos.

Aunque sé, fingí odiar a Near varias veces, ignoré a Linda, comencé a meterme en problemas, acabé siendo una especie de criminal, todo por ayudar a Mello. Es lo que elegí, no existe vuelva atrás ni un Checkpoint, como  
en la mayoría de los vídeo juegos que hay. O partidas guardadas como en Grand Theft Auto, Need for Speed o Resident Evil.

Yo fumaba para relajarme, cuando estaba preocupado. A Mello le molestaba que yo fume, sin saber que él era precisamente, la razón por la que fumaba.

Desde que se fue de Wammy's permanecí así. Ayudándolo, encubriéndolo y preocupándome por él.

Me encontraba rodeado de esos molestos guarda espaldas, ya enserio, ¿Cuántos guarda espaldas necesita una mujer?. No podía levantar otra pantalla de humo con mi revolver. Estaba sencillamente perdido.

Fuera de mi automóvil, hablé con ellos, sabiendo incluso que estaba perdido.

Esa sensación de ser atravesado por mil agujar gruesas y envueltas en llamas se apoderó de mi, fue tan doloroso. Al segundo, sentí un frío molesto, y caí.

Siempre supe que acabaría así, por ayudar a Mello, a venga superar a Near, acabé así. Terminé muriendo de la peor manera posible. Pero… A decir verdad, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás, y elegir  
otro camino, uno en el cual consiga fama, dinero y mas vida, aún así, estoy seguro que hubiera vuelto a elegir encontrarme con Mello otra vez.

Inconscientemente sonreí, cuando por fin me encontraba muerto.

**N**o creí que todo acabaría así. Pero ahora todo me queda claro, ya sé que hacer, como acabarlo todo. No nos era posible superar a L, pero juntos… Juntos lo conseguimos. Ahora quisiera agradecer solo un  
poco a Mello.

Estoy armando un camino de dominó, mientras pienso, las palabras que oí de  
L, todo. Por fin, todo acabó. Todo por vengar tu nombre, tu honor, gracias, L.  
N

* * *

_**¡Listop!, espero les guste owo**_


End file.
